


魔藥

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Julie
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 男僕已經能辨識各種危險的藥劑。





	魔藥

綠色是除霉，紅色是抑制。

藍色是清潔，灰色是治感冒。

橘色是清創，螢光黃是解毒。

 

「 怎麼會有這麼多危險的魔藥呢 ……」

小心翼翼對照手裡的紙條，重複確認後貼上註解，再放回滿是玻璃罐的小箱子。

 

天、擁有海藍星光的那瓶居然是化骨水，而不是任何美好祝福。

 

「…… 幸好這屋子裡沒有人需要。 」

放下紙條揉揉眼睛，漸冷的黃昏讓書房轉暗，可能已經有好一陣子。

該去收棉被了，回身看看櫥櫃裡至少還有三、五個都嵌了黃銅小鎖的盒子，約翰決定將字跡端正的羊皮紙摺好 、收進襯衫前 襟 ，起身前謹慎確認 座鐘的大指針仍停在 「工作 」 。

 

他知道還有很多時間 ，就算下一 秒那支黑色微彎的鏤花便跑到 「外 出」也是 ，因為 他已經 準備好可能符合葛雷夫心情 的甜酒和淡香浴球 。

今天 的晚餐則交給了葛雷夫 ，男巫把紙條放在他手心時詢問能不能帶點巫師菜餚回來，「 我想你會喜歡、有些應該契合你的口味」 。

 

直到抽空的聲音帶走人影，約翰還無法從平和體 貼的嗓音回過神 ，鼻間 有腳步稍慢的胡椒和冷松香 。

「他 的口味」 ，聽起來如此不可 思議 ，像是瞬間他有 了家徽 ，被辨別著，被 在乎著 。

今天適合曬曬棉被，於是他這 麼想了 ，找不到更貼切言語形容心底漂浮升起的空氣。

 

「 就像是你……給我的一切 。 」

溫暖蓬鬆的被子會代替他轉達吧 ，那 些他還不清楚要如何化成言語的情緒 ，有點焦急什麼 時 候可以順利說出口的詞句。

那些他想好好留給他、只能告訴他的每一件事。


End file.
